


Eavesdropping

by orphan_account



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uinen was not eavesdropping. Really she wasn't. </p><p>It's just that she was sitting there, minding her own business, and there were voices on the other side of the tree. Of course she listened - who wouldn't?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eavesdropping

"Ilmarë is trying to get us to fall in love." Ossë's voice was warmer and calmer than Uinen had ever heard it, but it wasn't aimed at her.

"Yes, I know," said Tilion's soft voice from the other side of the tree.

Uinen didn't mean to eavesdrop. Really she didn't. But she was sitting under a tree, and there were voices on the other side, and so she listened. Who wouldn't?

"I wonder why," Tilion continued.

Ossë laughed and Uinen's heart sped up, just a bit. "Maybe it's because she's friends with Arien?"

Uinen happened to know that Arien and Ilmarë were more than friends. For obvious reasons, she didn't say so.

"You like Uinen!" Tilion sounded extremely indignant.

Another laugh from Ossë. "But to the best of my knowledge, Uinen doesn't hate my guts."

Uinen stuffed a fist in her mouth to keep from laughing: though she would never have phrased it that way, Arien did hate Tilion's guts. 

Then it truly sunk in.

Ossë liked her.

Ossë. Liked. Her.

Today was going to be a very good day.


End file.
